Childhood Promise
by ThatWindChaser
Summary: Saat masih kelas 1 SD, Kise pindah ke USA untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat karibnya, Aomine. Sebelum Kise pergi, Aomine berjanji akan melindungi Kise jika ia kembali. Apakah Aomine berhasil memenuhi janjinya? Another AoKise FF.


**_Ohayou _/_ konnichiwa _/_ konbanwa, minna_!**

**Saya author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal! ^^**

**Ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom ini—sekaligus FF hurt/comfort pertama!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**WARNING : NO COPAS, NO EDIT. Hasil pemikiran sendiri. Nama tempat dan waktu hanya fiksi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday, June 2nd 1974**

**08.13 AM**

"Aominecchi…!" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berlari ke arah temannya yang berkulit gelap dan berambut biru gelap.

"Oh, Kise!" Anak yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melambaikan tangannya. Anak itu bernama Aomine Daiki, dan orang yang barusan memanggilnya adalah Kise Ryouta, sahabatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ano… _sumimasen_, Aominecchi. Aku… besok…" Kise tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia menunduk. Aomine jadi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Besok kau ngapain, Kise? Oi!" Aomine menepuk pundak Kise. Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan tampaklah ia sedang menangis. Aomine terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Kise menangis, dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

"….Besok… aku akan pindah ke USA untuk melanjutkan sekolahku _ssu_…" sambung Kise.

"USA? Jauh sekali! Kapan kau kembali?!" Aomine tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Kise. Dia merasa seperti baru saja mendengar bunyi ledakan. Sakit—dan tidak enak didengar, pastinya.

"Sampai aku lulus SMP… uh…" Kise menahan tangisannya.

Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Di hatinya, dia tidak tega melepaskan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya bisa berusaha menenangkannya.

**"Tenanglah. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali. Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu jika kau sudah kembali. Aku janji..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**St. Joseph Airport, USA**

**Tuesday, April 11th 1990**

**02.25 AM**

"..." Kise menutup kedua matanya. Mengingat masa kecilnya. Ya. Perpisahannya dengan Aomine saat mereka masih kelas 1 SD. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku rindu dengan Aominecchi…" Kise mendongak dan menatap langit. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu menungguku selama itu, Aominecchi." Kise menarik kopernya dan berjalan ke pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Aku pulang, Aominecchi. Aku pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Touou Gakuen, Japan.**

**Wednesday, April 12th 1990**

**03.45 PM**

Aomine sibuk men-_dribble _bola basket di tangannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya, kemudian melompat dan melakukan _3 point_.

**Syuung!**

**Bruuk!**

Bola basket yang dilemparnya masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Aomine berlari pelan untuk mengambil bolanya. Tiba-tiba…

"Hei."

Aomine menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia kaget sekaligus senang. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok sahabatnya kini berdiri di pintu lapangan basket Touou Gakuen. Dan sosok itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"….Kise?"

"Aominecchi. Lama tak bertemu _ssu_!"

Kise berjalan mendekati Aomine yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak berubah. Masih seperti sosok Kise Ryouta saat masih kecil. Orang yang ramah dan periang.

**Grep!**

Kise memeluk Aomine erat-erat sambil tertawa pelan. Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum lega sambil balas memeluk sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu selama ini? Apa kau senang selama di USA?" tanya Aomine sambil mengusap punggung Kise. Kise mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang, tapi tidak seru karena kau tidak ada _ssu_. Lalu… aku bermain basket dengan banyak orang di sana! Tapi mereka tidak sehebat kau. Lalu… aku pergi ke museum! Besar sekali! Lalu—hmph!" Kise berhenti berbicara karena Aomine secara tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya.

"Kau ini. Ceritakan pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tahu." kata Aomine sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Kise, kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaha… gomen _ssu_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Friday, December 15th 1998**

**02.34 PM**

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"Hosh…! Hosh…!"

**Ngiung! Ngiung!**

Dua buah mobil polisi melaju kencang untuk menangkap seseorang. Mereka mengincar orang tersebut.

"..." Kise duduk di atas kasur kamar apartemennya. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Sunday, December 10th 1998**

**08.23 PM**

**Kriiing! Kriiiing!**

**Telepon di kamar Kise berdering. Dia segera menghampiri telepon dan mengangkat gagangnya.**

**"Selamat malam."**

**"Kise?" Suara seorang pria yang sudah familiar di telinganya.**

**"Ah, manager! Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini _ssu yo_?"**

**"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tapi… bisakah kau datang ke studio sekarang? Kita harus melakukan sesi pemotretan sekali lagi…"**

**"S—sekarang?! T—tapi…!"**

**"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi—"**

**"_Yosh_! Tak apa! Tunggu aku di studio, aku akan segera ke sana!"**

**"H—hah—"**

**KREK!**

**Kise segera menutup telepon, mengganti pakaiannya dan segera pergi ke studio tempat dilakukannya sesi pemotretan. Jalanan saat itu cukup sepi karena sudah malam. Saat Kise hendak menyeberang jalan, sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang dan hampir menabraknya.**

**CIIIT! TIIN TIIN!**

**"Woah!" Kise segera berlari maju untuk menghindari tabrakan mobil itu. "Hati-hati kalau berkendara! _Mattaku_…" Kise menghela nafas, kemudian segera berlari ke studio.**

**Tiba-tiba saja, 4 orang keluar dari mobil hitam yang hampir menabraknya dan mereka menangkap Kise.**

**"A—apa?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kise memberontak, tapi terlambat. Seorang dari mereka telah berhasil menyuntikkan obat bius ke lengan Kise. Penglihatannya mulai buram dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan hilang.**

**Setelah beberapa saat, Kise pingsan total.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"…..."**

**"….Ugh… di… di mana… aku…?"**

**Kise membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia akhirnya sadar. Tapi, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya diikat oleh tali tambang, dan dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap dan sangat kotor.**

**"Haha, rupanya sang model sudah bangun…"**

**"….?"**

**Seorang pria bertubuh besar menghampiri Kise. Dia membungkukkan badannya, lalu menatap Kise.**

**"_Well well_, sang model, Kise Ryouta. Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi… aku membawamu ke sini karena… Kau akan kujual!"**

**"Apa?"**

**"Bayangkan saja berapa banyak jumlah uang yang akan kuperoleh jika aku berhasil menjualmu? HAHAHAHA!"**

**"S—sial…! Lepaskan aku sekarang _ssu_!" Kise meronta-ronta. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menendang wajah Kise hingga dia tersungkur ke tanah.**

**"Ugh… uhuk!"**

**"Wah wah, bos mulai menyiksa Ryouta! Kami ikutan juga boleh, 'kan?" 3 anak buah pria tersebut—yang ternyata adalah bos mafia—mulai menghajar Kise habis-habisan. Mulai dari menonjok pipinya, menendanginya bahkan memukulinya menggunakan tongkat besi. Seketika itu juga tubuh Kise babak belur. Ada pula yang berdarah.**

**"Ugh… ahh… hahh… uhuk! Uhuk!" Kise merasakansakit yang luar biasa menguar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bos mafia yang menculik Kise menendang wajah Kise sekali lagi dan menginjak wajahnya.**

**"Diam saja kau, brengsek. Ini tempat terpencil! Jangan harap ada yang akan menemukanmu!"**

**"…..." Kise hanya bisa diam sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.**

**Kise meraba-raba ke sekelilingnya dengan harapan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memutuskan tali di tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, dia menemukan sebuah beling. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera mengambil beling itu dan diam-diam dia memutuskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil lepas, dia menendang kaki bos mafia di hadapannya hingga terjatuh. Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil sebuah tongkat besi.**

**"A—apa?!" Bos mafia itu terkejut ketika melihat Kise sudah terlepas dari ikatan talinya.**

**BUGH! BUGH!**

**Kise memukuli bos mafia tersebut dengan tongkat besi yang dipegangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, bos mafia itu mati.**

**"Hahhh… ahhh…ahh…" Kise berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Melihat itu, sisa anak buah bos mafia tadi ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri.**

**"...…"**

**PRANG!**

**Kise menjatuhkan tongkat besi yang ada di tangannya. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai—tepat di hadapan mayat bos mafia yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Dia menangis. Dia menyesali perbuatannya barusan.**

**"KISE!"**

**Seorang pria berlari menghampiri Kise. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ya. Aomine.**

**"A—Aomine…cchi…"**

**"….." Aomine melihat ke arah mayat bos mafia di dekat kakinya. Dia menghampiri Kise dan memeluknya erat-erat.**

**"Syukurlah… syukurlah kau selamat! _Baka_, kau tak tahu kalau aku mencemaskanmu?!"**

**"Aominecchi…"**

**"Sekarang pulanglah ke apartemenmu! Bakar baju yang kau pakai sekarang dan jangan pernah kau datang ke tempat ini lagi!"**

**"Tapi—"**

**"PERGI!"**

**Kise tidak tahu apa maksud Aomine, tapi dia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Aomine. Dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa—walaupun agak pincang karena masih kesakitan. Aomine berdiri dan menatap mayat bos mafia tersebut.**

**"Brengsek!" umpatnya. Dia segera menghapus sidik jari Kise dan melumuri darah bos mafia itu ke bajunya. Saat itu, Kise sudah tidak ada.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tch, kau pikir kau bisa lari?" ejek seorang polisi sambil memborgol kedua tangan Aomine. Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menurut saja. Ia tahu apapun yang dilakukannya kali ini akan sia-sia.

Kise menyalakan TV di kamar apartemennya dan memilih untuk menonton acara berita.

"Seorang pria berusia 27 tahun dengan inisial nama AD telah diduga membunuh seorang pria berusia sekitar 20 - 30 tahun. Motifnya adalah dendam. Kini polisi sedang memeriksa pria yang telah dibunuhnya dan AD akan dijatuhi hukuman 10 tahun penjara."

**DEG!**

Jantung Kise berdegup kencang sekali. Seperti ingin keluar dari jantungnya. Waktu terasa membeku untuk sementara. Kise segera keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi ke kantor polisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Kise menemukan Aomine yang sudah mengenakan seragam tahanan. Aomine menyadari kehadiran Kise dan langsung mengisyaratkan agar Kise tetap diam.

"Maafkan aku," kata Aomine. "Tapi aku menyayangimu. Aku 'kan sudah pernah janji kepadamu sebelum kau pergi ke USA. Kurasa hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula, cuma 10 tahun, kok," sambungnya sambil tertawa pelan—tawa palsu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kise bersedih hanya karena dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Kise kepada Aomine dengan suara parau. Semua kata yang ingin ia utarakan kini hilang entah ke mana. Tapi ia yakin Aomine tahu, bahwa air matanya sudah menunjukkan mengenai sangat banyak perasaan dan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- FIN –**

**Ah… akhirnya selesai! FF pertama saya yang ber-genre hurt/comfort sudah jadi…**

**Saya ngetiknya sampai jam 02.00 AM, soalnya… saya terlalu bersemangat!**

**Waktu selesai mengerjakan ujian kenaikan kelas, tiba-tiba saja ide cerita terbesit di otak saya… jadi saya langsung ketik karena takut idenya menghilang.**

**Akhir kata, saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika masih ada kekurangan, karena sebenarnya saya ini penulis amatir. Saya juga mengharapkan _review_ yang baik dari para pembaca. _Flame_ juga akan saya terima! ^^**

**Sekian,**

**Terima kasih!**

**- Ryouta1504**


End file.
